


Dust Drifting Like Snowflakes in the Snowy Wastes

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: fall</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dust Drifting Like Snowflakes in the Snowy Wastes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: fall

The blizzard had buried him. Digging out of the snow had been too much like digging out of the earth. Thinking about graves, both old and new, he continued north, driving himself until his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer.

Where he'd fallen... Spike had thought it would be as desolate as his heart, but it wasn't. It was beautiful. Staring up at the stars, surrounded by drifting snow, he could wait, peaceful and serene, until he'd faded to nothingness and found Xander again. The dust would look just like snowflakes, if there were anyone there to see them.


End file.
